À mes actes manqués
by Brame Romani
Summary: "Nous évitons ceux qui sont marqués par la mort" Thomas BERNHARD. Univers alternatif. Drarry.
Hi there ! Cela fait des siècles que je n'ai pas écrit ! J'ai eu une review sur une ancienne story et ça m'a redonné envie d'écrire une histoire.

En espérant que cela vous plaise ...

Bien sûr, les noms des personnages et des lieux ne m'appartiennent pas, par contre l'histoire dans laquelle ils évoluent si (univers alternatif).

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je savais depuis longtemps que ma vie ne m'appartenait pas.

J'avais accepté cet état de fait à l'âge de 11 ans quand je surpris une discussion entre Père et Mère concernant mon avenir. Enfin une discussion, c'est un bien grand mot. En fait, Père monopolisait toute la conversation en disant "il sera à huissier" ou encore la lignée des Malfoy sera préservée coûte que coûte". Et je restais là, espionnant derrière la porte, écoutant Père verser ses balivernes à tout va, légèrement alcoolisé.

Ce genre de paroles ne me choquaient pas plus que d'habitude. Je baignais dans ce monde dans lequel chaque enfant de grandes familles avait déjà une vie prédestinée. La mienne n'y échapperait pas.

Les congés d'été passant rapidement, la fin de mes vacances était toujours tendue, surtout en compagnie de ma famille. Plus je les voyais et plus je ressentais le poids de ma vie future. Je ne supportais plus les regards appuyés devant me faire comprendre que je devais penser comme eux car je portais le nom de Malfoy.

Des années plus tard et jusqu'à maintenant j'avais accepté tout : les remontrances inutiles concernant mes notes déjà excellentes, mes écarts de conduite concernant ma vie amoureuse et amicale, mes problèmes d'alcool à cause des nombreuses soirées mondaines que je fréquentais Je ne pouvais rien faire sans que ma famille ne soit au courant.

J'étouffais. Je voulais juste être un étranger parmi les étrangers. Je voulais laisser laisser l'empire Malfoy et sa célèbre étude d'huissier car pour tout vous dire, je haïssais ce métier. Je voulais aider les autres. Voyez dans cette phrase, si vous le voulez, une certaine forme de philanthropie.

Mais malgré tout, j'ai été forcé de suivre le même destin que mes ancêtres, c'est-à-dire faire du droit à Poudlard, l'une des meilleures écoles privées d'Angleterre.

À force de vivre ainsi, suivant les ordres de mon père et des autres membres de famille, j'avais développé une certaine forme de détachement vis-à-vis des autres qui m'entouraient. Ce détachement, grandissant d'année en année, me faisait passer pour le pire des connards à la fac. Mais même de ça, je m'en foutais.

L'année de mes 23 ans, je n'avais pas changé d'un iota mais cette rentrée là fut différente des autres.

J'étais adossée à la Bentley de mon père en attendant l'ouverture des grilles avec Blaise, mon frère de coeur. Je l'enviais énormément car il pouvait mener la vie qu'il voulait, ses parents étant plus laxistes que les miens.

Nous avions remarqué un groupe d'élèves que nous ne connaissions pas. Blaise m'a dit alors que l'école accueillait de nouveaux élèves moins fortunés mais aux résultats scolaires excellents.

A cette nouvelle, je faillis m'étrangler en avalant ma salive. Quand père en entendra parler ...

Une fois les portes ouvertes, tout le monde se dirigea vers l'immense salle commune pour la répartition habituelle des premières années. Cette tradition, vieille de 200 ans, plaisait à Blaise car il trouvait que cela apportait un certain cachet à l'école. Tout cela m'ennuyait.

Je jetais un regard torve sur la salle bondée et bruyante. Puis au niveau de la table des enseignants, mon regard croisa celui du professeur Snape, un ami de Père que j'estimais vraiment. Un homme talentueux et réfléchi. Il aurait pu être mon mentor. Il me fit un léger signe de tête et retourna à sa discussion avec un autre enseignant.

Je regardais ma montre pour vérifier l'heure quand Dumbledore, le directeur, annonça le début de la cérémonie par son habituel discours.

Mais cette fois, il y ajouta quelques phrases concernant les nouveaux élèves. Ils venaient tous de la région mais n'avaient pas eu la chance de commencer leurs études dans une école comme la nôtre et quand tant que directeur il se devait de les accueillir pour une égalité des chances. À cette annonce, les Gryffondors, les Pouffsouffles et les Serdaigles applaudirent bruyamment. Nous, les Serpentards, restions calmes et silencieux.

Notre maison avait pour leitmotiv de suivre les traditions et non pas de les briser.

Après cela, Dumbledore annonça qu'il fallait répartir aussi ces nouveaux élèves autant que les élèves de première année. Et ainsi s'en suivit 45 minutes de répartition d'élèves entre les quatre maisons.

Je commençais avoir un léger mal de tête quand dans la file d'attente, je t'aperçus. Tu étais en train de bavarder avec un autre gamin aux tâches de rousseurs et aux cheveux oranges et hirsutes. Les tiens n'étaient pas mieux. Bruns et en bataille. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus ce sont tes yeux verts, d'un vert si intense et profond que je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard.

Blaise l'a remarqué aussi. Il me lança une remarque salace mais je n'écoutais pas. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de te regarder encore et encore.

À ton passage devant le directeur, je pus enfin entendre ton nom : Harry Potter. Mais quelle déception quand on t'envoya à Gryffondor, la maison opposée.

Je ne réaliserais que plus tard qu'à partir de cette rencontre, une longue descente aux enfers m'attendait.

Bon voilà, un premier chapitre. C'est la premiere fois que je vais écrire une histoire à plusieurs chapitres! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !

 _Bye !_


End file.
